


Maybe You're Not The Worst Thing Ever...

by flickawhip



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The girl Mangle and Foxy have taken in seems to... like them, a bit.AU.





	Maybe You're Not The Worst Thing Ever...

“He tried to kill me!”

“... Yeah... he does that.”

Mangle can’t help her slight laugh even as she curls herself around the teenager who has flopped into her lap, grumbling even as she cuddles closer. Foxy had answered the girl, amused at her next words. 

“Yeah well... my point is... maybe you’re not... the worst thing... ever?”

“Ta Lass...”

Foxy snorts, settling beside Mangle with a sigh.

“Are you really complaining Fox-Boy?”

Mangle teases.

“I guess not...”

“Maybe... maybe I could get to like you.”

The girl speaks up again.

“You think?”

“Maybe...”

“Gee, thanks kid...”

“I’m not a kid...”

“Yeah? Well, you are cute...”

“Thanks, I guess.”


End file.
